Speed
by Red Vengeance
Summary: Part one of my Claude Speed Trilogy. Follows the events of Claude Speed's life from his teen years up to the infamous robbery with Catalina, where she betrays him. Rated T for language, graphic violence, drug refrences and usage, and later sexual scenes.


**_Speed_**

Hello GTA fans! I don't think there is need for a disclaimer, as it's pretty clear that I don't own Grand Theft Auto. Okay, this fic goes from Claude's birth, his childhood, meeting Catalina, life in Liberty City, all leading up to that fateful bank robbery. Some people say Claude was a mute, in this fic he isn't. He simply chooses not to talk to people all that much. And since Claude's exact age and the timeline during GTA 3 isn't confirmed, I guessed he was about 22 during San Andreas in 1992, and 6 years later he was 28 in Liberty City, in 2001. Well, that's it; enjoy the story, its third person in the Prologue, then switches to Claude's point of view. Please R&R!

P.S- Apologies for shortness of Prologue, but it _is_ a Prologue. It's not meant to be long. I assure you, the other chapters will be longer.

**Liberty City, 1970, Portland Harbor**

Trucks. Trucks were the main source of sound down at the docks, so even as darkness reached its peak at midnight, the trucks continued their honking and screeching and transporting goods to the large freights. But as luck would have it, a man happened to find the perfect place to blank out the sound. And that place was the backseat of his car. The hooker pulled away from him, moaning with (hopefully) pleasure. The man gasped, and also turned away. He took a sidelong glance at his car clock, and his eyes widened. He started putting his clothes on hurriedly, swearing and grumbling. The hooker stared with confusion.

"Hey baby you still got a half hour...what's the rush?"

The man fumbled with his buckle, ending up getting it a little too tight. He ignored it, and then threw on his black blazer.

"Look, I got places I need to be. Get outta' the car."

The woman put on her clothes quickly, and then grabbed the man by the collar.

"Look pal, you asked for some, I gave you some. Now give me my cash!"

The angry man grabbed her and yanked her forcibly out of the vehicle. As she was trying to stand up, he pulled out a Colt.45, aiming it at her head.

"Look, you dumb whore, I'm calling the shots, and I say I don't give you my money!" yelled the man. The woman backed away slowly, and then broke into a run. The man watched as she sprinted out onto the open streets, heading north towards Hepburn Heights. The man spat on the ground, then got back in the car. There was work to be done.

* * *

_9 months later…_

_

* * *

_

She stepped into the garage.

Jimmy turned around, staring at his sister.

"Hey sis,' greeted the Red Jacks gang member, "What's happenin' with you? I haven't heard from you in what…a year?"

Her eyes were red and puffy. She was holding a bundle in her soft hands, which Jimmy assumed was some gun or something. He went to hug her, but stepped back when he realized she was upset.

"What's wrong? Did some thug rough you up? 'Cause I'll get my boys and beat him down if that's the case. No one roughs up my sis!" he started, but she stopped him, and showed him the bundle Jimmy peered at it. There, wrapped in the soft blanket, was a baby. A child. No more then a week old. He stared some more then turned back to his sister.

"Cute kid. Where'd you get it?" he asked, starting towards his workbench.

She sighed. Half angrily, and half wearily.

"Don't you get it Jimmy? I'm…I was…it's…mine. The child is…mine." She whispered.

Jimmy spun around. He looked blindly at his sibling in disbelief. Disbelief turned to anger.

"What the! What idiot knocked up my baby sis! I'll cave in his tiny skull!" raged Jimmy.

She stopped him, and stared regrettably at the baby.

"What do we do?" she mumbled.

Her brother wiped his brow. How would _he_ know what to do? All he knew about was cars and guns.

"Uh…well, what do you want to do with it?" he asked carefully.

She sighed once more, and laid the child down on her brother's workbench. She turned around, and slowly walked towards the exit.

"Take him away from Liberty. Make sure he never returns to this hell hole. I don't know where…maybe down in Vice with Mitch, your old friend! Just…take him away…" she whispered, as if she was convincing herself to give up the kid.

Jimmy tentatively picked up the week-old baby boy, and asked his departing sister one last question.

"Sis?"

She turned around.

"Sis, what's his name?"

She took one more loving look at her only child, and replied softly.

"Claude." She said, and left.

Jimmy never saw his sister again.

* * *

_Ding…ding…ding_

"_Hello? Who is this? It's 3:00 in the morning you idiota..."_

"_Mitch? It's Jimmy. Jimmy from Liberty…remember?"_

"…_Oh yeah! Jimbo! What's happening my friend? How goes the fair city of Liberty?"_

"…"

"_Jimmy?"_

"_She had a kid."_

"_What?"_

"_She had a kid."_

"…_Look man I think you been on the coke too much!"_

"_No you idiot! My sister had a child! I'm holding him right now!"_

"_What? That's deep man, who's the Joe who screwed her?"_

"_I dunno…some client. I need you to take him."_

"_Who? The client?"_

"_No! No…the kid. The baby. His name's Claude."_

"_Claude, eh? Dumb name…why do I have to take him?"_

"_Because. You're the only relative outside of Liberty."_

"_So? Eddie lives in Los Santos! Take the kid there! I'm too busy down here in Vice! Ya'know…business."_

"_As in shooting up Cubans?"_

"_More or less."_

"_Look, Mitch, remember that time I got your donkey doll outta that tree, way back when?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_And remember I didn't turn you into your dad when he found your dirty mags?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well this'll be favor. Do this and I'll never ask anything from you, ever."_

"_Ever?"_

"_Ever."_

"_The kid'll be dead in less then a week."_

"_Not if you take care of him. And you will."_

"…"

"…"

"_This is a bad idea. I don't know how to raise a kid!"_

"_Just teach him what you know."_

"_What…shooting Cubans, driving cars really fast, and bedding hookers?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Claude will be screwed when he grows up."_

"_Yeah. But so are we and we turned out fine."_

"_When will you be over here?"_

"_Two days."_

"_Alright, Jimmy. Just as a favor._

"_I know Mitch. See you on the flip-flop."_

"_Yeah, you too Jimbo."_

_-Click!-_


End file.
